Magnetic sensors and in particular magnetic-recording sensors are complex devices fabricated by sensor-layer-structure deposition processes. The performance of magnetic sensors depends critically on the quality and properties of the sensor-layer-structure from which the sensors are fabricated. It is essential to be able to accurately characterize parameters related to these properties during the fabrication process.
In particular, properties related to the processes defining the sensor width and the sensor-stripe height are important for quality control of magnetic-recording sensors, because the amplitude and sensitivity of magnetic-recording sensors depend critically on processes defining the sensor width and the sensor-stripe height. The necessity of controlling these properties and their accurate characterization has been further increased by recent advances in the technology, such as tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) sensor technology. Also, miniaturization of such devices to meet the demands of higher recording densities has created a greater need for accurately determining parameters that depend on processes defining the physical dimensions of these sensors.